ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Chiloe Island
Chiloe Island is the largest island of the Choloe Archipelago off the coast of Chile in South America. History At some point after the death of Bishop Gottskalk Nikulausson in the 1500s, a key to his secret tomb where the Rauoskinna spellbook was kept, was hidden inside a cave on Chiloe Island. The Ghostbusters, Special Agent Melanie Ortiz, and Egon Spengler/Animated from a parallel universe took a jet to Chile based on the likelihood it was the location of the key to Bishop Nikulausson's secret tomb after a list was given to the them by Kaia May, Erland Vinter's former assistant. They saved the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission $30,000 by pooling with honeymooners from Long Island. They landed at Mocopulli Airport and hiked through a forest not far from Quicavi. They found a cave and their suspicions it was the right one were confirmed by an inhuman scream. They entered and were attacked by an Imbunche, the Brujo's guardian, ten minutes later. Egon fired his Destabilizer twice and neutralized it. It fell on Peter Venkman. A Brujo soon appeared and relished in the chance to feast on their flesh and live again. He blocked their Proton Streams and counter attacked with lightning from his finger tips. Ray Stantz got an idea and asked Agent Ortiz to speak to the Brujo in Spanish and rile it up. She called the Brujo a coward and claimed the parallel Egon was going to eat its soul. The Brujo was infuriated and choked him. Ray took out a green bag from one of his pockets and tossed salt on it. Salt was something Brujo were forbidden to eat. The Brujo was trapped. P.K.E. readings died down except for one behind a certain rock. Ray investigated and found the key. Trivia *On page 3 of Ghostbusters International #9: **The narrator mentions Chile and the Chiloe Archipelago **In panel 1, the map spells the island as "Chilo" when it is usually spelled "Chiloe" **In panel 1, the arrow points to Mocopulli Airport, located in Dalcahue **Egon/Animated mentions Quicavi, a seafront village on the island's east coast and a central location in Chilote mythology **Egon/Animated mentions there were no sightings of Brujo since the 1880s. Historically, the last major witch trial was held in Chile from 1880 to 1881. **Ray mentions El Caleuche, a famous ghost ship in Chilote myth and associated with the Brujo **Ray mentions the Millalobo, a half-man half-seal creature considered to be one of the most powerful figures in Chilote mythology. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters International #9, the Ghostbusters enter the Brujo's cave. **In Chilote myth, it is said the legendary cave, Cueva de Quicavi is where a Spanish warlock left behind a powerful book of spells -- an incidental nod to the search of the Rauoskinna. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters International #10, in panel 4, Winston refers to Egon's use of the Destabilizer against the Imbunche and mentions Chile. Winston Zeddemore (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #10" (2016) (Comic p.3). Winston Zeddemore says: "You got that same Modified Pack you used in Chile, right?" Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #9 References Gallery ChiloeIslandIDW01.jpg|Map of island ChiloeIslandIDW03.jpg|Entrance to Brujo's cavern ChiloeIslandIDW04.jpg|Brujo's cavern ChiloeIslandIDW05.jpg|Brujo's cavern Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations